Unpredictable!
by Onnozel
Summary: Menurutmu, apa yang terduga dari segala hal yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?
1. Meeting

Unpredictable!  
>A Sasuhina fanfic<br>Main characters: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga  
>Those are under Masashi Kishimoto's rights.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke duduk dipinggir lapangan basket sambil mengatur napasnya. Sudah sekitar satu jam dia berada disana. Yah, kalau dia tidak dikejar-kejar oleh para fans-nya, mungkin dia sudah berada dirumah sekarang.<p>

Baru saja beberapa hari menjadi murid kelas satu di sekolahnya, dia sudah dikejar-kejar banyak cewek. Bahkan pada saat upacara penerimaan murid baru dan hari pertama sekolah, sudah lumayan banyak cewek yang menawarkan diri jadi pacarnya, padahal belum berkenalan sama sekali.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dikelilingi oleh banyak fansnya, namun ternyata begitu memasuki sekolah menengah atas, fans-fansnya jadi lebih mengganggu. Tidak hanya mengelilingi, namun juga mengejar. Mereka berlomba-lomba supaya bisa berada disamping Sasuke.

Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Bahkan, beberapa fansnya sudah menunggu di gerbang depan untuk mengajaknya kencan.

Benar-benar mengganggu!

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan jenuh dengan bermain basket di lapangan basket yang cukup sepi. Tertutup oleh pepohonan, hingga tidak terlihat dari ruang kelas. Lapangan itu hanya terlihat dari koridor belakang yang menuju gudang, dan perpustakaan di lantai dua.

Setidaknya, tidak ada cewek yang berseliweran disini. Sasuke bisa sedikit bersantai dan menyendiri.

Namun karena sudah lelah, Sasuke berniat pulang. Yah, Sasuke sangat berharap cewek-cewek itu sudah pergi. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau harus kembali melarikan diri dari para fansnya, Sasuke berniat membeli sekaleng jus tomat di mesin otomat yang tidak jauh dari lapangan itu, sekaligus untuk menghilangkan dahaganya setelah bermain basket sendirian selama hampir satu jam.

Seingat Sasuke, disekitar tempat itu sepi. Hanya ada lapangan basket, lapangan voli, dan kolam renang outdoor yang membelakangi gedung olahraga. Sasuke pun berjalan dengan santai sambil menggendong tas punggungnya di bahu kiri, dan memegang bola basket di tangan kanannya.

.

Saat Sasuke akan membelok di tikungan koridor, dia melihat dua orang senior cowok, dan seorang cewek yang memakai dasi dengan warna yang sama dengan dasi Sasuke - yang berarti cewek itu juga kelas satu. Sepertinya, cewek itu sedang dalam masalah.

Yah, bukan urusan Sasuke juga, sih. Tapi, cuma ada satu mesin otomat yang menjual jus tomat dari beberapa mesin otomat disekolah ini. Sasuke berpikir akan langsung pulang saja, toh dia masih bisa membeli jus tomat di mini mart yang akan dia lewati dijalan pulang, biarpun Sasuke sebenarnya ingin meminumnya sekarang.

Tapi, disaat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dia mendengar salah seorang senior cowok itu berbicara pada cewek itu dengan suara keras.

"Jadi kau tidak akan bermain bersama kami?"

"Biarpun cuma sebentar?" Senior berambut kuning itu menimpali perkataan seorang lagi yang berambut merah.

Cewek itu hanya menunduk. Sasuke dapat melihat tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tidak bisa bicara? Fuh, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu membuka mulutmu." Senior cowok berambut merah itu berkata sambil menyeringai. Lalu dia menyentuh ujung dagu cewek itu dan mengangkat wajahnya. Saat cowok itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada cewek itu, tiba-tiba ada bunyi benturan yang lumayan keras.

...Benturan?

"Siapa yang melempar bola basket kearah kepalaku?‼" Seru cowok berambut merah itu dengan kesal, sambil celingukan mencari pelakunya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Yah, sebenarnya sih refleks.

Sasuke langsung membuat suara seolah-olah dia berlari kabur, dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Padahal, sebenarnya Sasuke melompat keatas pohon untuk bersembunyi dan menghindari masalah lebih lanjut.

Senior-senior cowok itupun tertipu. Mereka kira, orang yang melempar bola basket itu lari.

"Pelakunya lari kesana!" Ujar seorang lagi yang berambut kuning. Mereka berdua pun lari, meninggalkan cewek itu seorang diri dalam keadaan bingung.

.

Saat senior-senior itu sudah berlari agak jauh, Sasuke segera melompat turun. Membuat cewek itu agak terkejut.

Mereka bertatapan mata sebentar. Dalam pikirannya, Sasuke berharap cewek ini bukan salah satu fans yang mengejar. Yah, tapi kalaupun begitu, satu cewek gampang dibereskan. Apalagi cewek ini terlihat lemah.

Sedangkan cewek itu terlihat agak takut terhadap Sasuke. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, seperti sedang bertanya-tanya, 'Siapa orang ini?'

Ekspresi cewek berambut panjang berwarna gelap itu agak mencengangkan Sasuke, sebab ini pertama kalinya sejak dia bersekolah disini, dia melihat cewek yang... Terhitung normal. Padahal, yang semula terbayang dibenak Sasuke, cewek ini akan berteriak lantang dengan suara centil seperti, 'Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun~!'

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berjalan mendekati bola basket yang menggelending ke dekat mesin otomat. Saat Sasuke sedang membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil bola itu, cewek itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"T-terima kasih..." Ujar cewek itu pelan.

Sasuke kembali menatap cewek itu. Karena tiba-tiba ditatap, cewek itu terlihat sedikit kaget. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit merona.

Suasana menjadi canggung.

Tidak lama kemudian, cewek itu tiba-tiba berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam bingung.

'...Aneh.' Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Dia mulai beranggapan bahwa cewek-cewek disekolah ini semuanya tidak normal. Kalaupun ada yang tidak mengejar, malah lari seperti cewek yang baru saja berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Tanpa memikirkan cewek itu lebih lanjut, Sasuke segera memasukkan koin kedalam mesin otomat dan memilih jus tomat. Dan kemudian, pulang dengan aman sampai rumahnya.

.

.

End of chapter one!

* * *

><p><em>Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini!<em>

_Mungkin, fic ini akan menjadi multichapter dengan panjang kurang dari 1000 kata per chapter.  
>Dan jika ada kekurangan,<br>...Saya akan lebih berusaha o_o_

_Sebab, biarpun sudah sering membaca fanfic, ini pertama kalinya saya menulisnya ^_^_

_Sampai ketemu di chapter dua!_


	2. Contact

Unpredictable!  
>Chapter 2<p>

.

Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Hari ini hujan turun lumayan deras, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa bermain basket seperti biasa.

Kejaran fans-nya sudah mulai mereda, karena eskul sudah dimulai. Sebagian besar dari mereka mulai sibuk di eskul masing-masing.

Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya menerima ajakan bergabung dari senior di klub basket sekolah itu.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak begitu suka teamwork. Terlebih lagi, dia beranggapan bahwa kalau mengikuti eskul, dia yakin fans-fansnya akan semakin berbahaya.

Karena tidak membawa payung, Sasuke berniat menunggu hujan reda di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang.

Sasuke pun berjalan mengelilingi lantai dua gedung sekolah itu, mencari ruangan yang sepi, dan dipastikan jarang ada orang datang kesana.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti didepan perpustakaan. Pintunya agak terbuka sedikit, sepertinya baru saja ada orang berjalan melalui pintu ini, namun tidak sempat menutupnya rapat kembali. Dari celah pintu, Sasuke tidak melihat ada siapapun didalam ruangan itu.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu. Yah, perpustakaan bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bersantai, pikirnya.

Setelah memasuki perpustakaan, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ke tempat yang paling dekat dengan jendela yang terbuka. Angin dingin masuk melalui jendela itu dan mengkibarkan tirai perpustakaan yang berwarna keabu-abuan.

Biarpun perpustakaan ini gelap dan sepi, yang penting di tempat yang tidak menunjukkan adanya orang lain ini, Sasuke dapat terhindar dari orang-orang yang merepotkan.

Baru saja Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi untuk tempatnya duduk, tiba-tiba seorang siswi muncul tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Cewek itu dengan hati-hati melihat Sasuke dari balik rak. Setelah beberapa detik, cewek itupun menampakkan sosoknya.

"K-kau... Yang kemarin..." dia menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu langsung membungkukan badannya sambil berkata gugup,

"Y-yang kemarin... Te-terimakasih banyak... Atas bantuannya..."

Kemarin? Maksudnya, cewek ini yang kemarin ditolong Sasuke? Pantas saja Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya.

Cewek itu masih menunduk, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya sambil berkomentar, "Tidak usah formal, angkat kepalamu."

Setelah Sasuke berkata demikian, cewek itu segera mengangkat kepalanya sambil buru-buru berkata, "A-aku Hinata Hyuuga, ke-kelas... 10-B..."

Cewek bernama kecil Hinata itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Y-yang kemarin... M-maaf aku merepotkan, d-dan jangan salah paham..."

"Yang kemarin, yang kemarin," Gumam Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Aku juga punya nama, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "Kelas 10-A"

"S-salam kenal..."

Perkenalan yang lumayan canggung, batin Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke menyebutkan kelasnya karena cewek itu juga menyebutkan kelasnya.

Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali berbicara,

"Siapa mereka?"

"M-maksudmu... Yang ke-kemarin?" Hinata berkata pelan, Sasuke mengangguk sekali.

Hinata menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, lalu menjelaskan sedikit, "M-mereka senior... Yang berambut merah... I-itu Sasori-senpai. K-kalau seorang lagi... D-Deidara-senpai."

"Oh," Sasuke hanya bergumam sedikit. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya cewek ini tidak mau menceritakan kejadian kemarin sepenuhnya, batin Sasuke.

"K-kalau begitu... A-aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang..."

Hinata pun berjalan cepat keluar perpustakaan.

Dan sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke seorang diri di perpustakaan itu.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang terletak tepat di samping jendela, lalu melihat keluar. Dia baru menyadari bahwa lapangan basket dimana dia sering menyendiri, terlihat lumayan jelas dari jendela itu, hanya tertutupi beberapa dahan pohon kecil.

Angin dingin bertiup memasuki ruang perpustakaan melewati jendela itu, serta lapangan yang basah karena hujan itu membuat suasana terasa sangat sejuk dan tenang.

Entah kenapa, suasana di perpustakaan itu membuat Sasuke agak... Mengantuk.

'Tidur disini sepertinya tidak masalah.' Batin Sasuke dalam hatinya. Perpustakaan yang sepi dan dipenuhi buku, siswa mana yang mau meluangkan waktunya disini? Sasuke pun melipat tangannya diatas meja dan membaringkan kepalanya disana. Menunggu hujan yang makin lama semakin mereda.

...

Keesokan harinya, hari-hari damai Sasuke terus berlanjut.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, karena berkatnya, para penggemar Sasuke memiliki kegiatan lain yang dapat membuat Sasuke mendapatkan ketenangan pribadinya.

Hari ini, Sasuke hanya duduk disamping lapangan basket itu sambil meneguk jus tomat kalengan yang baru saja dia beli dari mesin otomat.

Bosan, batin Sasuke. Dia belum memiliki niat untuk pulang, sebab dia tinggal sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar. Akan jauh lebih membosankan dirumah sendirian, dibandingkan dengan disekolah.

Karena bosan, Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, mungkin dapat melihat suatu kejadian menarik yang setidaknya dapat dia amati. Misalnya, senior-senior bernama Deidara dan Sasori itu menindas seorang junior lagi.

Sasuke sadar bahwa dua orang senior itu tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini. Sasuke memang tidak mencari. Toh, dia tidak ada urusan. Tapi, ini berarti dua orang itu belum menyadari kalau pelaku yang melempar bola basket kearah Sasori itu adalah dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berhenti berpikir, lalu mendongakan kepalanya. Langitnya jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, pikirnya.

Sasuke melihat kearah langit tanpa bersuara dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tapi kemudian terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke merasa... Ditatap? Tapi, oleh siapa?

Sasuke pun melihat kearah gedung sekolah, firasatnya mengatakan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Dan ternyata, firasatnya benar. Dengan sudut matanya, dia melihat seseorang di lantai dua, sedang melihat kearahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menengok kearah jendela dimana ada seseorang sedang mengintainya. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah...

Hinata Hyuuga?

Karena mata mereka bertemu, dan sepertinya dia merasa ketahuan sedang melihat Sasuke, Hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak kaget dan sedikit memerah.

'Aneh,' Batin Sasuke. Setelah terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat, dia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menggendong tas punggungnya, dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan itu.

Sasuke berjalan pulang... Atau berjalan ke tempat lain?

Sebab, alis Sasuke yang naik dan seringai yang tampak beberapa detik di wajah Sasuke, sepertinya tidak menandakan bahwa dia akan berjalan pulang...

.

End of chapter 2.

* * *

><p><em>Terimakasih yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya,<em>

_maaf atas update yg lambat...  
><em>

_Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca!  
><em>


End file.
